


Shadow Clone Prone 3

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Shadow Clone Prone [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Breast Fucking, Choking, Clones, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Death Threats, Deep Stick (sex position), Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, One True Pairing, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Quadruple Drabble, Rejection, Sarcasm, Scarf (sex position), Scents & Smells, Screaming for Help, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Triplets, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Kurama' induced Naruto has captured Sakura Haruno.  What's there to do?  Make a bunch of 'kits' between the two, and let the world know the Namikaze Clan is back, and better than ever.  I don't own Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Clone Prone 3

"Oh my head", Sakura groaned, her head felt like it was spinning a thousand miles an hour, an she couldn't think of a reasonable reason as to why she felt this way. When her eyes were finally awake, she looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded in darkness. She got out of the bed that she lay in and went to the nearby window. Other than a bunch of trees that surrounded where ever she was, she saw that the moon was still out, and took the assumption that no more than an hour had passed since she had been abducted. 'Abducted', she thought to herself. It was then that it all became clear to her.

"That's right. Naruto kidnapped me, and now I'm stuck here in some place that I have no idea as to where THIS place is", she said out loud. Not even a second later, she turned her head and she saw nothing but red eyes staring back at her. "SOMEBODY. SOMEBODY HELP ME", she shouted, hoping that someone outside heard her. "I see, so she finally awakens ", she'd heard that voice before. 'Come on, Sakura think of something and fast', Inner Sakura told her. 'Where the hell have you been?', she told the other part of her conscious. 'Oh not much, just having a little dream where Kurama and Naruto fucking my brains out. You want to see how wet I am?', Sakura shook her head to shake the inappropriate image out of her mind. 

'Naruto' began his slow methodical walk towards the frightened kunoichi, who was so scared, it was like she wanted to move, but her body wouldn't allow her to. He got on top of the bed with his body inches away from claiming what was rightfully 'HIS' and 'HIS' alone. "Again, I'll ask you. Do you promise to hurt Naruto anymore?", Kurama asked Sakura. With a breath that she didn't know she was holding back, she answered. 'Thinking back to when the two of them were in the Forest of Death where Kurama could've killed her, but didn't. Figuring that Naruto wouldn't be able to probably live with himself if he ended up killing the woman that he had loved since he had laid on eyes on her. She remembered the last time he asked her this question before he through her into the air and catching her unconsciously in his arms.

'What should I do?', she asked only for her Inner to respond. 'Let them fuck us', her Inner retorted, seeing as she was rubbing her thighs together to alleviate the wetness forming in between her legs.  
"Answer the question, bitch", Kurama asked in an annoyed tone. If there was one thing that the Nine-Tailed Fox hated, was to be kept waiting for an answer, no matter the circumstances. Though what Sakura didn't know was that her hormones were leaking out of her body, that she wasn't aware of. Sakura couldn't feel it, but Inner-Sakura could. The wetness that Inner-Sakura was feeling was slowly being transferred to Sakura's own body.  
"(Sniff), (sniff), you smell nice. Like cherry-blossoms", Kurama told the frightened kunoichi . Just like last time, she blushed at what the Fox had said. "Are you sure that should would want me? I've never done this before", Sakura told her captor honestly, still unable to control the blushing in her face.  
"Well what do you know, Naruto has never done it either", Kurama answered her but not before doing so, and up close with her. "So here's how it's going to work. Naruto is going to fuck you senseless, and the two of you are going to produce a whole pack of kits that will be the strongest of them all, in the Hidden Leaf Village", Kurama told her, and like the fox that he was, he licked his lips in that he was about to give Tsunade's "praised" apprentice the ride of her life.  
Although Sakura could make it work with Kurama; aka: Naruto, she didn't think she or Tsunade for that matter, would think of herself as a baby-maker at such a young age. With a hesitant nod, she agreed. "Yes, I want to be with Naruto. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I understand that even though he loves me, that I have no right ask him to be with me, especially after all of the unforgivable things that I've done to him", Sakura felt herself almost break down right in front of the man (fox), that got her into this mess in the first place.

The fox looked at her in curiosity. Wondering if she was actually telling the truth, or if she just lying so she didn't have to worry about having her life squeezed out like before. 'Huh, two can play 'THAT' game', he was amused at the girls tactics. Kurama told himself thinking that this girl ISN'T as stupid as she looks.  
Kurama decided to do the unthinkable. In the blink of an eye, he moved away from Sakura. She was completely floored by what just happened. 'What happened?', Sakura asked herself. 'NO, I need to be filled', inner Sakura shouted in disarray. "You know what? I've decided. I've decided that you are not worthy of Naruto's love. No, instead, you can go make babies with the traitor of ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. (She was getting what she wanted. Wasn't this what she always wanted? To restore her 'love's' clan and become Sakura Haruno Uchiha?) Go on, go and make all of those little Uchiha babies that you wanted to make with him. You're nothing but a fuck-toy to that parasite of a human-being ", Kurama told the women that "they" (including Naruto), wanted for themselves. Though she didn't strike 'Kurama' Naruto, she didn't like the fact that he called her a 'fuck-toy', she couldn't help but feel like she deserved it.

Just out of wonder, she had to ask 'the reason' as to why. "Who do you mean by that?". "What do you think it sounds like? We're dumping you for someone more...attractive. You know, maybe someone like those friend of yours. ('Naruto' started his 'list' of female kunoichi that were 'better' mate material than Sakura). First off, there the one that has like Naruto from the very beginning. Her last name is Hyuga, I think. But then I think about that other friend of yours. The one that has the ability to go into another person's body, I think it Yaman.. or whatever her last name is. Those girls are more deserving of "me" then you. Well, so long", 'Naruto' face-palmed Sakura and proceeded to leave her high and dry.

It felt like she had been slapped in the face. "What do you mean I don't deserve Naruto-Kun?", Sakura was outraged at what Kurama had told. With a heavy sigh, he began his point(s), as how and why this wouldn't happen. "Naruto doesn't have anybody to claim as his own. YOU had your chances back when the two of you were together on the same team, and you were STILL wanting your 'precious' Sasuke-Kun.  
It's clear to me, that you've got Sasuke's cock rammed so far up your ass, that you're not even able to think properly. Now, who knows. Maybe Naruto will end up with Ino or Hinata. Hell, he might end up with them both, which would be bring me so a lot of satisfaction, seeing the distain on your face, seeing you tell yourself, 'I messed up'.  
"Best" case scenario I can see, Naruto ends up transferring to the Hidden Sand Village, and marrying that sexy thing called a sister to Gaara, the Kazekage. Anyway, live well and prosper. Goodbye", with that 'Naruto' began walking away from the medical kunoichi. Now Sakura would normally 'bite her tongue' in most circumstances, but The last thing he had told her really got under her skin. She did NOT have Sasuke's cock up her ass.  
But at the same time, the thought of Naruto being with another women, almost sent her into a mix of both rage and distress. The thought that Kurama put Temari (of all people) into the discussion had her blood boiling. She didn't think that she would be able to forgive herself if in fact Naruto developed a relationship with the Kazekage's older sister. Hinata, she would kind be ok with, aside from the fact that that Hinata needed to get over her issue of fainting whenever she was around her teammate. The last woman that Kurama was Ino. The thought of seeing her two best-friends walking around was too much for her to bare. So, she had come to a decision. 

When 'Naruto' reached the door, Sakura ran in front of the door, stopping his way out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion. "What do you think you're doing kunoichi? Move out of the way, I've got people that actually want to be with me. Not someone like you, who thinks only of herself", Kurama in Naruto's voice told her. He could tell that his words affected her deeply. Causing tears to form that were running down her face. "Please..Don't leave me", Sakura all but whispered to him.  
"And why shouldn't I? Actually, on second thought, don't worry, I'm not going to be as gutless as Sasuke and leave you on a bench. (To say Sakura was frightened was about revealing what went on between her and Sasuke, was an understatement. She didn't want to end up like Tsunade, and find out the man she loved all along, was dead and there was no way that she could tell Jiraiya how she felt about him. No. There was no way that history was going to repeat itself between her and Naruto. So...She did the only thing she could think of at the time). We'll just leave so Naruto can get on with his life. I suggest that you...", was as far as he got before he felt something smooth on his lips. He opened his eyes and Sakura was kissing "him".  
To say that 'Naruto' was shocked was putting it mildly. He then felt her arms wrap around his body, keeping secured so that he wouldn't able to escape from her grasp. "So, I take it that you've made your decision?", Kurama asked as he decided to stay for her answer. She looked up at Naruto/Kurama with tears freely running down her face. "Yes, I want to be with you. I was such a bitch towards Naruto when I was younger, that I didn't realize who great he would become", she was now openly sobbing in front of her longtime teammate. "Please don't cry Sakura-Chan, I hate it when you do that", her green eyes tilted up and she saw they were once eyes filled with hate and anger, were as blue as the sky on a sunny day.  
"Naruto-Kun", Sakura shouted in elation that 'her' Naruto was back. "Sakura-Chan", Naruto was never good with woman, nonetheless confessing himself to of woman, and in front the woman that he'd had his eyes since the first day that caught sight of her. "Yes? What is it, Naruto-Kun?", Naruto turned his eyes away from her, afraid that he wasn't worth of her. She brought her hand to cup his cheek so that their eyes met. 

He started, "I'll be yours for the rest of eternity, if you'll be mine", he told her, trying to hold back from ravaging her entire being. Sakura saw that his eyes flashed from blue to red, trying hold back 'Kurama' from getting 'loose' and leaving her at the mercy of the Nine-Tailed Fox. With her hand still on his cheek, she began brushing the whiskers on his face, earning a light moan from him, courtesy of being the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki. After spending some more time kissing, they wanted to do a 'little more' with their bodies.  
"So...What do you want to do Sakura-Chan?", Naruto asked before Sakura answered by smashing her lips on to his. "Everything", not wanting to lose the contact of skin on skin. Their fist 'session' started with It started by Sakura slamming Naruto against one of the walls of the Namikaze Mansion and started tugging Naruto's training pants off, to the point that they were brought down around his ankles. He covered in just some ramen boxers. 'Typical', Sakura told herself. Sakura could feel herself wanting to lick Naruto's 'monster' of a cock. Slowly, wanting to keep him in suspense, she inched it further and further down until his cock was bare to her, and her alone. 

'ALL MINE', inner-Sakura yelled to herself and to also Sakura. An eight inch member that stood tall and proud and it was all hers to do with how she sees fit. Naruto was so hard that he could feel himself ready to explode, and then she began deep-throating him, catching Naruto off guard. She then started humming around him and working her throat. Naruto could only groan and wrap his fingers more firmly into the pinkette's hair as she deep-throated him again and again and Naruto was once more so thankful the beautiful pinkette didn’t have a gag reflex. 'Can't hold back', Naruto told himself. "AHH", Naruto shortly thereafter released into Sakura's waiting mouth. “Maybe I should get used to the taste of ramen from now on", Sakura grinned to herself while Naruto recovering from what the pink-haired vixen just did to him. 

"I suppose I should repay the favor, huh?", Naruto then wrapped his hands around her waist and came face to face with her lower region (covered by her black panties). With Sakura pressed up against the wall, Naruto borrowed a bit of Kurama's powers and tore Sakura's black panties, exposing herself bare core to him. Though Naruto couldn't see her in all her beauty as her thighs squeezed together to hide herself from her blonde lover. Naruto knelt down on to his knees, so he could get an eye full of the gorgeous women's exposed pussy. "Please Sakura-Chan. Would you open up for me?," he asked huskily and Sakura swallowed about opening herself up to her longtime teammate. Hesitantly, almost shyly, the pink-haired woman spread her legs for the blonde knucklehead, displaying velvet folds that were visibly throbbing in need.

"Sakura-Chan could you please put your legs over my shoulders?," he asked gently and Sakura complied, slinging her calves over to rest on his back so her pussy was as accessible to him as possible. Naruto inhaled her musky, womanly scent, letting it flood his senses like a drug. With the fact the he was a jinchuuriki, he could see clear fluid continue to leak from her and knew she was going to be practically liquid inside. Her tiny pink bud above her opening looked almost painfully swollen but Naruto knew a trick or two that would ease Sakura, out of her discomfort. One of those ways was by bringing his hands up to pleasure one of her tightened nipples while still maintaining a tight grip on her waist. Every flick of his tongue, he knew he would have her soaring, and considering that this was the first time that either of them had done something like this, Sakura no longer had the capacity for rational thought, only the ability to feel what Naruto had in stored for not only her, but her body as well. 

Deciding to change things up, he made the hand-sign that the two of knew was known as his calling card. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu", Naruto murmured and long and behold, there was a clone of Naruto that as naked the duo in front of it. He and the clone switched spot so he could watch what kind of effect his clone would have on his "dream" girl. He watched the clone eat her out, and her expression as the clone released her clit and pushed his tongue past rippling folds into her core and was rewarded with the sight of her throwing her head back in a soundless scream. From out of nowhere, the clone grabbed a hold her hips before standing her up. The two 'Naruto's' looked at each other almost as if they were having a 'private' conversation with themselves. 'What are they thinking?', she thought to herself. It was then that she felt "it". "AHH", Sakura shouted to the heavens. Her virginity had been taken. If she had been asked that Naruto of all people would be her first, she would've knocked them from the Hidden Leave Village and the way to Suna. She felt a pair of cocks going inside of her. The 'real' one going into her pussy, and the clone followed suit by going into her ass. Naruto rammed himself into Sakura, while she felt the clone dug his fingers into Sakura's hair while pausing occasionally to spank her raw. 

The soft, tender flesh of her ass started to burn as the clone brushed against Sakura's hips, and she could hear those delicious grunts the two of them made as they got closer. “Oh my god I’m feel so full!” Sakura cried out, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and dropping her face into his shoulder. The blonde duos were riding her full-throttle now, as their thrusts grew more desperate, the more violent they became. Not that they cared at the moment. 

Finally Sakura felt them as they lifted up on to their toes, and both of them pushed all the way into her, and let out a low, blissful groan as they spilled everything they had inside her. Sakura could feel her clit was pulsing with need, but she bit her lip and tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the softening cocks inside of her. 

The clone then pulled out and wiped the tip on her ass before dispersing. "Now, don’t move", the original Naruto told Sakura, who was still in bliss after what he and his clone had done to her. Sakura stayed still as she saw Naruto shuffled in front of her. Naruto decided to pushed his fingers into her sex, until his palm was resting against fleshy pink folds. Naruto moved his hand within her, while using his thumb to concentrate on the tight little button he had been ignoring until now. Just like his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, he saved his best tricks for last.

Naruto felt her try and push him away but her muscles were useless under his sexual onslaught of himself and his clone. 'There was no way I'm was going to stop now', Naruto told himself. Not when he was so close to completing the artistic vision he longed to see. "Naruto-Kun, stop! I'm going to…AHH!", She shouted. The force was enough to knock her body back and resulted in her head fall back against the wall without breaking their gaze but her sooty lashes threatened to flutter shut against the sensation. She saw Naruto's trademark smirk only grew with more confidence as he continued to drive her wild with little force but the pink-haired ninja couldn't bring herself to be mad at her teammate, even when he deliberately denied her request for him to stop. Sakura's fingernails sunk into the muscles of his biceps, cutting crescent shaped welts into his toned flesh as she desperately tried to stop the tidal wave that threatened to sweep her away. 

"Please…" she murmured, her green eyes hooded and heavy as she pleaded for mercy. "It's alright. Don't fight me Sakura-Chan", he soothed, even though he knew Sakura was about to have her world completely and utterly rocked. Naruto had never been in a relationship with a women before woman, but now, he had the most gifted medical ninja in the history of their village, (even higher than Tsunade). He had no plans of walking away from his bed with an unsatisfied Sakura. With the trifectioned stimulation of him tongue, fingers and his clone, it sent her rocketing towards an orgasm that would occur in only a matter of seconds. 

Seeing that his lover was still recovering, he decided to carry her and place her on to a nearby bed, where they would continue where Naruto left off. He again, placed his face was in between her legs, and began pressing chaste kisses to up and down Sakura's damp and trembling thighs as he eased her down from her high she was on. As much as Sakura wanted to sit up, she couldn't as her body was no longer responsive to her demands and so she resigned herself to lying still, enjoying Naruto's warm hands on her and his reassuring kisses against her skin. Sakura cracked a jaded eye open and watched as her lover lowered his head to her quivering sex without looking away from her pink entrance, he let his tongue flick abruptly over her engorged clit. 

Her entire body shook and began to jerk in response and she felt a warm puff of air on her skin as he chuckled at her reaction. He did it a second time. But this time though, he let his tongue slide over her slow and gentle but her body still spasmed violently, still overly-sensitized from the back to back orgasms. She didn't know how much more of this that she could take mentally, or for that matter, physically. "Stop, Naruto-Kun" she groaned fighting to control her body as it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Sakura-Chan, we could do this all night", Naruto cue fully said to his green eyed lover. Green eyes ultimately met crystal-clear blue eyes in wonderment. "No…no more, please," before they were shut again in pleasurable pain as his tongue slipped into her core again and began to slide in and out in a lazy rhythm, making her body twitch and spasm in the most wonderful ways. Since the two of them had already gone this far, he made a decision not only for himself, but the pink-haired goddess that was in his bed. 

She gasped when she felt him brush over her sex. She moaned softly when his cock slipped between into her nether lips, though not yet entering her but just against her blazing pussy. Blue eyes remained locked on green. He said nothing, just simply gazing at her, the fire in his eyes threatening to burn her form up. His cock began brushing her clit and making her shudder. 

Though he loved the picture that he was witnessing, he refused to lose control of himself and pump into her like the Nine-Tailed Fox when it destroyed the village sixteen years ago. Slowly, almost torturously, Naruto began to push forward, watching with pleasure as the pink haired woman beneath him gasped in utter ecstasy as he began filling her inch by inch like before. He saw her mouth fell open and a series of soft moans and her glittering eyes looked at him, begging. More imploring him though, to fill her quicker, harder instead of forcing her to endure this torture that her Uzumaki teammate had cast upon her. (From all of the stimulation that Sakura had endured, her inner was out completely with drool hanging out of her mouth).

It was then that after doing this a couple of times, that her body parted for him willingly. (The two teammates were becoming one). Naruto could feel himself sinking into Sakura smoothly. Instantly Sakura clenched around him, with her muscles contracting and her body tried to pull him in deeper within her. She was hot and wet and a feeling like no other she had ever felt. He couldn't help but groan as the base of his cock met her outer lips just as his cock brushed the wall deep inside her. It was like Heavy and Earth were meeting for the very first time. (Reference from back when the two ninja where genin on Team 7). It was like Naruto's and Sakura's bodies were made for each other. Naruto, keeping his hands braced by her head, he slowly, gently began to move. With every thrust of the blonde's hips, it helped extract a new and beautiful sound from Sakura, and Naruto was truly amazed by her responsiveness. When Naruto took Sakura to his bed, he never had a reason to think that she'd fake their orgasms or put on a show for him. It was something about Sakura that was pure and true, another element that set her apart from others (like Ino and Hinata) something else that only increased her beauty, (since he had eyes on her first), unlike a certain raven-haired traitor. 

Naruto turned her so that now she was on top of him. He started by brushing his hands on her legs, electing moans that he would never grow tired of. The way her breasts bounced, the her back arched, the pace of where their bodies so intimately met, all of it seemed to mesmerize him and he let his eyes roam up and down her form as he continued to pump his hips forward. He began shifting their angle(s) now and then to get a different and wonderful spot inside of the princess who had stolen his heart. It was such an erotic sight to behold. The two Leave ninja then began a little 'competition' of sorts. 

Who would last longer? Who could make the other come faster? Sakura began to buck her hips up in time to meet his, then Naruto would pump a little harder, filled her even deeper and bumping against her cervical wall with each one of his thrusts. Sakura was desperately seeking more of the pleasure the way Naruto was lavishing upon her and his name fell from Sakura's lips. Naruto took an occasional nip with his teeth on her breasts, breaking her out of her thoughts as she let out a mighty cry for her blonde teammate. 

It was then that she felt a second mouth on her breasts. She opened her eyes that Naruto made another clone to pleasure her with. 'Prick', she couldn't help but give a mental chuckle as Naruto always seemed to rise the occasion when it came to pleasuring her. She could feel as both sets of teeth were grazing her nipples, feeling the Naruto's tongues slide around the erected buds. 

All of that, combined with both of those thick members and the way they were staring at her, threatened to undo her completely. Again, it happened. She could feel the invisible spring deep in her womb coiling ever tighter as they continued to pump deep, but still gentle, carrying her closer to the release she so desperately craved. "Oh god, Naruto…I'm close. I'm going to…", the pleasure the three of them were building threatened to destroy her. The second clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Guess he didn't quite measure up to standards', inner-Sakura said, loving that now it was just the two of them now, and not some half-witted copy of the god that was pleasuring her. Naruto pressed a finger to her mouth, silencing her. Almost as if he knew what she was trying to say.

Sakura began squeezing him oh, so deliciously tight, and her pussy was becoming more of a liquid hot vice. Then it clamped and clenched him in the most amazing ways. As a past enemy Akatsuki member (Deidara) who he'd faced in the past would say, what he and Sakura were doing was nothing short of "Art". Their bodies were grinding with each other, resulting in an explosion of pleasure. From spending all of the time that they known each other, Naruto knew Sakura didn't have to use her looks to get what she wanted. If not, she could just punch them, end of story. (Allah, back from when Naruto was younger and Tsunade sent Naruto sailing with just one finger). Sakura had all three that was required of a shinobi: Strength, determination, and the capability to see a mission to the end. But for some reason, Sakura herself, couldn't realize how appealing that she was as a ninja or as a women (Aside from Lee and Naruto). Well, she would know after tonight, and Naruto would make sure of that that.

"Sakura-Chan you feel so good," he whispered huskily into her ear, and she practically shivered at his words. His voice was low and raspy, but demanding at the same time. They were the first words he had spoken since he'd entered her and she couldn't believe that even the sound of his voice made her body ache in need of him. Much more than she would've thought this experience would be with a certain Uchiha, who would always refuse her advances when the team members were around each other. Naruto bent down lower to whisper words against her cheek. Give in to me Sakura-Chan, unleash your juices for me". How could she not when he spoke to her like that?

Almost as if on cue, his thrusts began to pick up speed. While Naruto had used his hands on her body on multiple times, Sakura hadn't used her hands for anymore than a balancing beam, to keep him inside of her from his thrusts. Sakura's hand squeezed his and used her other left the sheets to tangled desperately in his blonde hair. Sakura could feel her vision begin to tunnel into darkness as her body was overloaded with sensory stimulus but she kept bucking up to meet his rocking hips eagerly. Sakura could feel her eyes beginning to roll back into her head and shut them tight as she moaned after a particularly hard thrust the energetic blonde gave her. The tugging on his hair was starting to become painfully hard but neither one of them seemed to care. At the same time, Sakura's hair began to thrash about just as wild as Naruto's did when she would either brush his hair, or in this case, tugging on his hair. 

Then...It happened. Something within her gave way and her vision which had tunneled to black was suddenly alight in blinding white. Colors were flashing in and out of the brightness as the spring in her core finally snapped against the pressure. There were so many feelings that she was felt at the time. From soaring high, to feel like you been broken into shattered glass. She was floating away to a place far from the earth and everything she knew. She was on the highest of highs. Sakura wasn't able to catch her breath and her body shook with the force of her most powerful release yet, (courtesy of her blonde lover). Naruto could tell her release hit her like a ton of bricks. He felt her pussy clamp on his cock in a death grip that threatened to send him over the edge. Naruto wanted to see the glorious vision he had worked so hard to achieve, and he knew he would take the image to his grave. On the clouds of agonistic pleasure, Sakura's face was radiant as she screamed his name, for nothing that they had done prior to this situation, could ever compare with the beauty she currently possessed.

Sakura could feel his body shudder and tense as he neared his limit. "Oh god Sakura-Chan… Do you have any idea as to how well you feel? So fucking good". Sakura could feel her release coming, signaling the enormity of the impending explosion and she tried to warn the man above her to slow down before she woke everyone in the Hidden Leave Village."Oh god, it's coming…it's going to be huge! I can't…I…I can't…", she couldn't wasn't going to last much longer. 

Naruto knew what the pink-haired vixen was trying to say to him. Only one thought came to mind. "Then, come for me Sakura-Chan," he rasped harshly, forcing his body to stay in check so he wouldn't reach completion so that they would both release their juices at the same time. "But", Sakura started, not sure if her whole being would be able to withstand what was on verge of happening. "Then come for me, Sakura. Show me the beauty you hold within yourself". While they continued the intimate dance, Sakura found it odd that Naruto didn't use the 'Chan' at the end of her name, mostly because she was so use to it, but she blamed it on all of positions that the two of them had put each other through. If this ever happened again though, she'd just punch him through a tree.

Naruto kept the pace slow and deliberate, feeling his shaft slip in and out of her inch by slow inch. What seemed like the 'start', felt like a 'prolonged' eternity before she came down from cloud nine and back to her 'rocked' reality. Naruto's member twitched within her before she felt the hot splash of his seed. Filling her womb in a series of shuddering contractions for the umpteenth time. Not that she minded Naruto's cum going into her womb. Sakura casted her doubts aside and succumbed to the world that beckoned the two teammates now turned lovers. Sakura knew that her scream would be heard from here all the way to most distant training ground in the village. So to keep that from happening, and also so as to not alert a certain sensei (Kakashi), and blonde Hokage (Tsunade), he pressed his lips to hers, covering her scream of bliss up, resulting in another moan from the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto thrusted forward hard, and felt his own body explode in a burst of searing heat, feeling his cock pulse and emptied himself into her until he felt he completely run dry. 

As much as he wanted to collapsed onto her, bury his face in the crook of her neck, and inhale her scent, instead he decided to use the last of his strength to roll them onto their sides so as not to crush her with his greater weight. While she had been only half conscious, still being overwhelmed by what she had just experienced, she was not so far gone to let the words he uttered as he came slip past her unnoticed. Both of their chests were heaving as they fought to control their uncontrolled breathing. 

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. But I don't think we can be together", Naruto started their after-sex talk. 'What is he getting at?', inner-Sakura retorted, although with much less vigor than usual as she and Sakura felt completely numb from what Naruto put them through. "I have a confession to make", it took all of Naruto's willpower to not start laughing. 'Hmph. Not bad, kit', Kurama told him. "I have to tell you. I have a crush on Sasu...", was as far as he got and somehow she had the power to wrap on of her hands around his cock. "Not funny", She told him. The way she said it made both Naruto and Kurama cringed at the ramifications of messing with this goddess that lay before them. "If you joke like that again, you'll find out firsthand how I can amputate a specific body part", causing them both to sweet drop at the horrific picture that had been envisioned in both of their minds.

Glancing up at Naruto, she cracked a shy smile, her cheeks still flushed from their excursions. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her form, still fluids leaking out of her. 'Get ready, Naruto', Kurama told his host. 'Why?', Naruto asked the fox. Then, his mate, Sakura, began to turn in pain. "Wow, my stomach feels likes it's on fire. Naruto-Kun what should we do?", Sakura asked her lover. Though she should know what to do in situations like this, (she had helped Tsunade deliver Kurenai-sensei's baby). The pain was becoming unbearable and couldn't think for herself at the moment. She knew it wasn't stomach cramps, so what could it be? She got her answer when she thought she felt a kick inside of her. 'Naruto should us get to the hospital', inner Sakura told her. In her condition, there was no way that she would make it, which left the only decision. 

"Naruto-Kun, I need you to take me to the hospital. "But what about...", he started before being interrupted. "NOW", Sakura shouted at him. Naruto then thought of a better idea. Since everybody would be wondering about why they were seeing a naked couple walking in the streets, he did the only thing he could think off. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu", he shouted and out came a full-dressed Naruto in the blonde's usual attire. "Go get Grandma Tsunade, bring her over here, so she can check on Sakura-Chan", the clone nodded at what its master told it, and in a flash it was on its way to the Hokage tower.

"Shizune, you think you can do something with this stupid paperwork?", Tsunade groaned in annoyance at this stupid thing called paperwork. "You do know that you have to do ACTUAL work when you're running a village, right?", though Shizune loved her master very much, but like most days, she was unapproachable unless she had her beloved saki. Much to Tonton's annoyance "Oink oink". Just as Tsunade was about to retort, they heard the sound of something landing on the balcony. Usually, it would be Jiraiya, and if it wasn't him, it would probably be his protégé, Naruto Uzumaki. She turned around in her chair and saw the one of the two. "Naruto, now is not the time. I've got tons of...", "Sakura-Chan's in pain", the clone said before dispersing. "Shizune take cover for me. I'll go help Sakura", and in a flash, Tsunade leapt to the window, and was on her way to the Namikaze mansion. Shizune hoped her sister-figure would be alright.

Once she got to her destination, she saw that Naruto had his usual training pants on but no top, whereas Sakura had a top on and bottoms on. Tsunade had a sneaking suspicion as to what went on before she arrived, but push it aside for the time being. "Ok Sakura, lift your shirt up", she commanded her and hesitantly, she pushed her shirt up. Tsunade saw that she didn't wear a bra which was odd because her apprentice was always worried about her form. (Especially with her being so Sasuke'd out). She put chakra into her hands and pressed to her stomach to feel to see what was causing Sakura so much pain. 'I don't sense anything', she told herself. As she was about to retract her hands, she felt the 'something' that was bothering her. 

Tsunade couldn't help chuckle to herself. Unfortunately for her though, the other two people in the room also saw her smile. "Grandma Tsunade, what that smile for?", "Master, what is it?", Naruto and Sakura as her back-to-back. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all", she tried to act like it was no big deal. "Oh, by the way, the two of you had better get baby supplies, and soon", Tsunade told before wanting to get out and leave the half-naked lovebirds to themselves. There was nothing but silence that seemed liked forever, but only lasted ten seconds. "Master", Sakura could feel her face starting to flush again. "Why do we need to get baby supplies? It's not like I'm pregnant or anything, right?", Sakura wasn't sure if she could handle having a baby, and that she so young. "No. Nothing to worry about", Tsunade answered flatly. "Just that you and Naruto are expecting triplets", and with that she disappeared. Making her walk back to the Hokage mansion for the dreaded paperwork she had to finish because of the deadline she was on. 

Silence. The two of them didn't know how to start a conversation. "T..ttrr.iip", Sakura started before Naruto finished the word "lets". "Whatarewegoingtodo?", Sakura was freaking out, putting her hands around her stomach, and the three lives that she was now carried inside of her, (well, for the next nine months , anyway). There was no way in hell she could afford being a mother right now. The two of them weren't even over twenty yet. "Slowdown Sakura-Hime. Now repeat what you just said. Except slower", Naruto waving his arms up and down as a way to control the pink-haired medical ninja. After collection herself, she was able to say what she previously said, "What are we going to do?", Sakura worry was understandable, but Sakura saw that fox-like grin and knew that he was up to no good. "Why don't you marry me, Sakura-Chan? But this time, we don't separate on such bad terms, like last time", Naruto suggested to Sakura. Sakura was about to put up another 'defensive' barrier, to protect herself before Naruto caught her by her wrist to stop her from escaping.

"Sakura-Chan, there's something I've got to tell you", Naruto couldn't wait to tell her that he was a part of Hidden Leave royalty. "What? What is it Naruto-Kun?", she was wondering what he was so giddy about. "Um, well. My last name actually isn't Uzumaki. That name was put on me so that me and my mother, when I was a baby, would be protected from my dad's enemies". 'That's something new. I never knew that', inner-Sakura told her counterpart. 'Wonder who it could be', Sakura, like her mental counterpart, was waiting to hear the big reveal. Naruto proceeded to move to a window that gave a perfect view of the Hokage mountain. "Sakura-Chan, come here for a minute, will you?", Naruto waved his hand forward, motioning her to come near him, and lookout the window he was looking out. Before forgetting about Sakura's condition, he went to her and put an arm over his shoulder so that couple could look at what Naruto was talking about. 

The two of them stared out the window, nothing but silence until Sakura ended the suspense. "Naruto-Kun", what's the meaning of this?", Sakura looked out the window, wondering what kind of connection there could be between Naruto and a Hokage. "Look over there, Sakura-Hime", he pointed to the head of the statue that was next to Tsunade. Sakura stood in awe of what Naruto had told her. "That's right. My dad is none other than Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, of the Hidden Leave Village. I only know this from my battle with Pain, when I saw Hinata was struck down in front of me", Sakura could tell how much the experience of having one of his own friend being struck down had affected him, and now, after all that Naruto and Sakura had been through together, she had made of her mind.

Slowly, she wrapped both of her arms around his waist, knowing that through thick or thin, they would be there for one another. "You know, Sakura-Haruno-Namikaze has a nice ring to it", Sakura couldn't anything but feel pride in that Naruto was the only one he had eyes on, despite that there were so many more women that were deserving of his love. Just as she was about to fall asleep, 'Naruto' disappeared and another pair of hands were wrapped around her waist. "I believe it's the man's job to hold the woman of his dreams", Naruto appeared behind her. 'Another shadow clone, figures', as much as she was to smack him, she couldn't help but feel comfort and safe with the fourth Hokage's son's arms around her. 

He inched his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "I know Grandma Tsunade said we're are expecting triplets, but what do you say we make it, quadruplets?". Yes it is indeed, true. Something's will never change. "Well since we are now going to be spending 'a lot' of time together, I suppose having a fourth one wouldn't be too bad, Mr. Namikaze", she still couldn't get over that her teammate was the son of the greatest Hokage in the history of their village. "Except", Sakura then turned around so that he was facing her front. 

Naruto didn't know how she did it, but in the blink of an eye, Sakura ripped off her top, revealing her D-cup breasts to him again, followed by her pants, and the oh, so tight pussy of hers that he loved being inside of. "I get to be on top this time, Namikaze-Kun", in the sexiest tone that he had ever heard her speak. The Hokage-to-be, could feel his cock growing hard again, sensing that it couldn't wait to be inside of her. 

"What my princess wants, my princess gets", and backed himself up while pulling her with him on to the bed. "Oh, and by the way, my answer is..YES", she announced before she got on top of him and kissed him before he slipped inside of her and they began another round off lovemaking. Two things were certain. Sakura was sure she was going to walking with a limp tomorrow, and Naruto, with Sakura's help, was going to make sure that the Namikaze clan would reign supreme once again. 

A/N: Final installment in the 'Shadow Clone Prone' series. So Naruto gets the girl that he loves. Through trials and tribulations, they managed to make a trio of kits along the way. I support Naru/Saku all the way, and Hinata should be with Kiba.This is I.P. 13 over and out =)!!!!


End file.
